Di Balik Contek Massal
by Hoshizuki Akari
Summary: Kejadian di balik nyontek massal. Hanya karangan author yang nggak guna. Sangat telat dari kejadian aslinya, tapi dengan nekatnya si author publish seenaknya. - - v mohon berkenan untuk RnR…


**Di Balik Contek Massal**

**A/N: SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENJELEK-JELEKKAN DAERAH TERTENTU. YANG ADA DISINI HANYALAH APA YANG SAYA BUTUHKAN UNTUK FANFIC INI! NO OFFENSE!**

Dan bukannya apa-apa. Tapi saya hanya mencoba menceritakan ini dari sudut pandang, well, sebuah Negara…

Summary: kejadian di balik nyontek massal. Hanya karangan author yang nggak guna. Sangat telat dari kejadian aslinya, tapi dengan nekatnya si author publish seenaknya. -_- v mohon berkenan untuk RnR…

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

><p>'Contek massal yang dilaporkan oleh seorang wali murid SD Negeri Gadel II, Ny. Siami―'<p>

"Cih!" kumatikan televisi yang entah sudah keberapa puluh kalinya dalam minggu ini menayangkan kau-tau-apa. Apa-apaan itu? Nyontek kok rame-rame? Mau jadi apa Negara kita? Aku melirik sebelahku, dia hanya diam terpaku menatap layar hitam televisi yang baru saja kumatikan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" meski sudah tahu, aku tetap saja berbasa-basi.

"Hn." Dia tak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Tipikal.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Semarang…" kataku lagi pada sosok berambut hitam cepak di sebelahku.

"Kalau kau?"

"Aku merasa di ambang kehancuran. Mulai dari koruptor, mafia hukum, dan banyak lagi. Sekarang… ini?" tak kupungkiri nada kesedihan di suaraku.

"Aku selalu mengutamakan proses. Dan aku selalu berusaha jujur. Aku merasa Surabaya menghianatiku." Sekarang dia menatap langit-langit. Matanya kelihatan sibuk berfikir.

"Memang apa yang terjadi? Terhianati? Kau ataupun dia sama sekali tak menceritakan apapun."

"Maaf kak Indonesia, lagipula tidak terlalu penting." Ada apa ini? Aku benar-benar bingung. Meski Semarang itu pendiam, dia selalu berbagi masalah―kecuali yang ini… kusibakkan beberapa helai rambut coklat panjang yang keluar batasnya, lalu menatapnya serius―menuntut jawaban.

"Haah…" aku yakin dia akan menjawabku kali ini. Penghelaan napas, sebuah petunjuk.

"Karena selama ini nilaiku lebih bagus dari dia."

"Lalu?"

"Kami membuat taruhan bodoh. Itu saja."

"Meski begitu, itu bukanlah suatu alasan kalau ini diperbolehkan! Hanya karena taruhan? Yang benar saja!" kupelototkan mataku kearahnya.

"Jika kakak minta yang lebih jelas―" dia bangkit dan beranjak menaiki tangga. Lalu berhenti dan memiringkan kepalanya kearahku. "―tanya saja ke Surabaya." Dia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa lagi menatapku. Aku terdiam.

"Pusing juga ya jadi sebuah Negara?" pertanyaan yang lebih tepat sebagai pernyataan bagi diri sendiri. "Haah…" kuhela nafasku. Beranjak dan mengambil jaket. Sudah kuputuskan akan bertanya langsung ke Surabaya. Bagaimanapun ini harus selesai!

* * *

><p>-Tok tok tok- kuketuk pintu rumah berukir seekor hiu dan seekor buaya yang sedang bertarung. Ya, ini pintu rumah Surabaya.<p>

-cklek-

"Hey! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku pada sang pembuka pintu―pemuda berkacamata tanpa frame dengan model rambut shaggy. Dia hanya menatapku. Kurasa dia sudah tau untuk apa kedatanganku.

"Masuklah, kak." Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya masuk kedalam. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kami langsung kepokok masalah.

"Aku tahu soal taruhan itu. Tapi apa yang membuatmu melakukannya?"

"Sudah kukira kalian akan berfikir begitu."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Itu bukan aku…"

"Jelaskan." Aku benar-benar tidak suka dipermainkan.

"Setelah kuberi tahukan tentang ini. Kukira mereka akan berjuang untuk maju. Dan… kau lihat sendiri apa yang selanjutnya terjadi…"

"Apa benar?"

"Ya. Ada oknum guru yang mengkomandokan ini. Rendahan." Dia mendesis pada kata rendahan. Dan bila dia sudah mendesis seperti itu, Medan yang terkenal suka usil pun tak mau repot-repot menjahilinya.

"Jadi, apa yang setelahnya?"

"Apanya?" dia 'bertanya' dengan gaya sarkatis.

"Tentu saja tindakan yang akan kau ambil, bodoh!" salah satu dampak suasana hatinya yang buruk adalah, dia jadi menyebalkan.

"Aku mendengar, kepala sekolah dan dua oknum guru sudah diberhentikan. Tapi, mereka sama sekali tak mau mengadakan ujian ulang. Alasannya karena contekan yang diberikan salah. Pfft~ Padahal aku tahu kalau mereka takut tak akan lulus ujian." Mengejek.

"Itu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku prihatin pada Bu Siami." Kuutarakan pendapatku yang lain pada kasus ini.

"Ya. Dia jadi diusir. Tapi…" dia menelengkan kepalanya ke akuarium di pojok ruangan yang berisi seekor ikan arwana merah yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Kemudian dia menatapku dengan pandangan tajam. "…apa kau pikir dia akan melaporkan kasus ini jika anaknya yang mencontek? Jika anak orang lainlah yang memberi contekan?"

Terdiam. Sekarang akulah yang memfokuskan pandangan ke pojok ruangan sebelum, "Entahlah…" aku jadi terngiang pertanyaannya barusan. "Kejujuran itu sekarang jadi sulit ya?" aku menuduk dengan mata sedih. Dia menatapku lagi, dan akhirnya menghentikannya dan memandang jendela.

"Aku lebih menghargai anak yang memakai usahanya sendiri."

"Hm? Tumben memakai kalimat yang seperti itu."

"Memang kenapa?" dia sepertinya agak terganggu dengan perkataanku barusan.

"Kalau dalam keadaan biasa mungkin kau akan berkata, 'Aku lebih menghargai tukang bakso keliling komplek sini yang jujur daripada pejabat yang ternyata seorang koruptor.' Iya kan?"

"Kau benar." Dia tersenyum. Membuatku ikut tersenyum juga. "Kakak mau tidak menginap malam ini?" wow! Sepertinya suasana hatinya sudah mulai membaik.

"Umm, oke. Ini juga sudah sore."

Kruyuuk~

"Hahaha… sepertinya ada yang sudah lapar…" aku terkikik geli. "bagaimana kalau kubuatkan makan malam?" tanyaku lembut. Dia beranjak menuju pintu, membukanya, lalu berkata,

"Maaf kak. Tapi sepertinya aku lagi ingin bakso buatan Pak Jihan." Dia menunjuk sebuah gerobak yang mendekat. Gerobak berwarna biru muda tapi catnya sudah tak melapisi kayu gerobak dengan sempurna. Nampak seorang laki-laki yang sudah dimakan usia mendorongnya sambil tersenyum ramah menawarkan dagangannya. Ya. Dialah tukang bakso jujur yang dimaksud Surabaya.

"Pak! Beli bakso!" teriak si kacamata sambil berlari kearah gerobak itu. Pak jihan pun tersenyum semakin lebar mengetahui rezeki yang mendekat kepadanya. Aku masuk ke dalam mengambil dua buah mangkuk ukuran besar. Dasar Surabaya! Selalu kelupaan sesuatu… aku pun tersenyum. Meski keadaan terasa semakin kacau, boleh kan kalau aku menikmati kebahagiaan sebentar?

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Sruut~ (nyerot ingus)<p>

Yah, beginilah… saya ingin komentar anda-anda semua… kalo mau flame boleh saja kok. TAPI, harus dengan alasan yang LOGIS.

Sebenernya pengen dipublish pas kejadian aslinya lagi heboh-hebohnya. Tapi karena lagi banyak urusan―terutama masalah pendaftaran sekolah baru yang harus bolak-balik kesana kemari dan bikin capek badan ya~ gini deh #plak! Kalo mau tahu yang lebih lengkap baca aja profil saya! -emang ada yang mau?- ahh… #nyungsep ke kasur

Review?

REVIEEEW?~

-badak eyes-


End file.
